The Pathology Shared Resource (PSR) provides four primary services for NCCC investigators: (1) it partners researchers with appropriate pathologists to provide specific expertise matched to the needs of the research project;(2) it coordinates the procurement, preservation, and distribution of human tissues and cells for funded and developmental NCCC basic and clinical research;(3) it performs histologic, immunohistologic, and molecular diagnostic procedures for NCCC researchers;and (4) it provides a GMP cell processing laboratory for the isolation/purification, manipulation, expansion and/or storage of cells derived from a patient's/subject's peripheral blood intended for autologous reinfusion. The PSR also works closely with the other NCCC Shared Resources to coordinate activities, share methodologies and other resources, and develop collaborative services where there is overlapping or complementary expertise. These functions are coordinated by the PSR Director and the PSR Supervisor. All procurement and histology requests by researchers are directed to the PSR Supervisor, who in concert with the other Department of Pathology members translates these requests into written operational protocols. These and the histology/immunohistology requests constitute the majority of requests made of the PSR at this time, and these operations are supervised by the Director with the assistance of the Research Histology Supervisor who oversees the technical aspects of histology and immunohistology services. Computer databases preserve information on clinical parameters and tissues for ready access by investigators who have institutionally-approved protocols. Requests for molecular diagnostic studies are reviewed by the Director, but the service itself is supervised by the Director of Molecular Services. Requests for leukocytes derived by apheresis for vaccine development are handled by the Cell Processing Laboratory and are coordinated by the director of that service.